THE TRUTH A HUMSAFAR OS
by Anaya khan
Summary: how ashar and khirad realize their love.how khirad realizes thar she still love her husband and cares for him...


**DECLARATION OF TRUTH**

**"Mama aap call karen na papa ko,itna late ho gya hai." "Jee meri jaan..mein call karr to rahi hun tab se, ab wo fone nahi utha rahe to mein kya krun." Today Ashar had promised hareem that he will take her to her favourite restuarant if she made her mood normal again as hareem was xtremely angry on ashar for not letting her ride the free-fall at amusement both khirad and hareem were ready and eagerly waiting for ashar to come back he was late it was 10 and still he hadn't come,he wasn't even picking up the it strucked 12 khirad got had somehow managed putting hareem to sleep but she was getting apprehensive for for him,for that man who didn't even cared for her,not at that time when she needed him the most ,the time when she was now she was seriously concerned for him,he wasn't even picking up the fone,he never did that never and how on earth he forgot about his promise he would have never hurt hareem in his wildest dreams,he can't,he just can't have anything more important than he be okay?No he'll be busy in no work is more important to him than hareem,And why the hell he is not picking up the damn was thinking of every possibility of him not coming to home,but nothing really come to her infact a horrible thought strucked her mind but she pacified herself,She was damn scared about called at his office and heard that he had left two hours earlier,now this thing made her get scared instead of he is a very careful driver but she herself knew that how he usually drove his normal speed was was cursing a careless man he is don't care about anyone or kept on praying that whatever is,he must come home prefectly alright she wanted him to be just alright nothing else...**

**The moment she heard the car horn she hurried off downstairs,she was never so relieved in her entire life to see ashar entering the door in good initially wanted to just hug him tightly but her eyes turned in disgust when she saw sara with ashar she appeared from his back and they both seemed to share some was despised to her with him,and even more angry at seeing ashar,she had thought him to come home with some apology but it seemed that he wasn't concerned wasn't even aware of his deal with could he do that how could he do that to her,to he even knew how much worried she moment he noticed that khirad was too in the same room,he didn't knew why but at the right moment he let go of sara's hand he was holding,"Khirad tum... soi nahi abhi tak." "aap...itna late kese ho gay aaj.."She was sounding like his khirad four years back he was amazed at her question."is everything alright,, hareem...wo mein sara ke sath tha ,," She was disgusted to hear this it was impossible for her to control to her tears."Aap...Aap sach mein bhool gay ashar how could you do this.." "kya kya kh ri ho tum." "aap jantay hain hareem ne subah ka sirf nashta kia huwa huwa hai sirf isi liye kyun ke aap ne aap ne us se promise kia tha keh aap use dinner pe le ke jain gay,,," "He closed his eyes in regret "oh shit...i..i iii completely forgot,,,,hareem...mein jata hun.."koi zaroorat nahi hai ab wo so chuki hai,wada nibha nahi sakte to kia kyun tha" "Khirad mein;mein bhool gya tha i seriously didn't have an idea.." "ashar tum kyun ise itni wazahaten de rahe ho,,,hoti kaun hai yeh tumhe is tarahn sawal poochne wali." "tum khamosh raho sara yeh mera aur meray shauhar ka masla hai you just stay out of it..." Sara was shocked to hear she was going to say more but ashar cut her off "sara tum plzz jao mein khirad se baat kar leta hun plzz just go."**

**"Ab bolo kya huwa,,kya masla hai tumhara..""kya masla hai mera?mr ashar hussain aj aap ki waja se meri beti bhooki soi hai aap kii waja se us ne apni medicines bh nahi lin...mei hi bewakoof th jo aap ka inteezaar karti rahi..aap apne pehlay waday pooray nahi kar sake to yeh kese karte." "KHIRADDD" "Kyun kya huwa mein ne kuch galat kaha,,,,,aap ko andaza bh hai keh yahan hum kitna pareshaan thay lekin aap ko parwah kyun ho gi,,,ashar responsibility naam kii bh koi cheez hoti hai,,,theekh hai aap ko yaad nahi raha lekin fone bh ksi cheez ko kehtay hain aap ko ehsaas bh hai keh yahan mera kitna bura haal ho raha tha,,ajeeb ajeeb khayal aa rahe thay,,lekina aap ko kya parwah aap ke liye to sara us se judi baatein zaida important hain...aap kabhi nahi samjhen gay ashar kabhi nahi...atleast banda fone kar ke yehi bta deta hai keh mein late aon ga,mein theekh hun,w8 met karna lekin nahi aap hamesha careless rahen gay aa. ko andazzaa bh hai keh mein kitni pareshaan thi har pal yehi dua karti rahi keh aap theekh hon lekin aap,aap ko to jese koi fark hi nahi padta..." She had lost her power to speak more,,,she had screamed at him as much as she could've but now she didn't have more power she had completely lost self control and cried as much as she could ,,,her tears kept on rolling down her ruddy cheeks...Ashar seemed to be paralyzed he didn't knew that she would react like this,,khirad sat on the sofa sobbing and muttering..HE came forwards and sat with her,he didn't knew how to react khirad words pierced his wrapped his arms around her consoling her all he could and she kept on shunning him in vain."mein bohat darr gai th mujhe laga aap mujhay phr se chod kar chale jain gay,tab mein ne sah lia tha lekin ab,ab mujh mein himat nahi hai,mein ab thakk gai hun mujh mein ab himat nahi hai,nahi hai aur himmat..."he was sure that she was speaking these words in unconsicousness she wouldn't have said these things to him ever...but he was delighted from inside she cared she did really cared for him,his presence did matter to her,that love was still somewhere there there deep down in one chamber of heart;lost but yes it was...Khirad fainted in his arms,he carried her in his arms,she had lost much weight in these years he laid her down on bed examining her face which was now patched up with her dry tears,,but she still adorned her,she was still for him the most prettiest woman,her almond shaped hazel eyes still had those innocence in them how much she tried to put in fake anger they still had that sincerity,he placed a small kiss on her eyes,he further examined her cheeks that were so soft he again kissed them remembering those days when it was so simple for him to just place a peck on her cheeks making her blush,his fav sight to watch,her plumped lips that were now so dry still mesmerized,when she spoke,when flinched them in sleep he placed a small peck on them he himself was too tired he leaned towards her his warm feet touching her cold ones,she once enjoyed that tickling he rembered,he placed his head into her soft silky hair that smelled of lavender he still remember that fragance it somehow made his tiredness go away always,his lips touched back of her neck he placed a peck on it and closed his eyes remembering those moments he spent with her and living up this one that somehow completed his desire of four years her frame was wrapped in his strong arms but after some time he realised that it would be better to move from there,things weren't still same between them,khirad wouldn't even remember properly what had happened,he didn't want her to scream at him she would think of definitely bad albeit he was still her husband but he couldn't just spent a night with her like this,he wasn't too good in he stood up placing an affectinate kiss on her forehead.**

**Next morning was indeed bright sunny and pleasant but not much longer,on breakfast table ashar had to face anger of her daughter who didn't even sat along with him and asked khirad to give her food and khirad too didn't even looked at him...**

**IN STUDY ROOM**

**"hareem jaan i'm sorry na plzzzz yaar ap itna gussa bh na kro." "Aik to mein aap se pehle bh naraz th ooper se aap ne mujhay aur gussa chadha dia mein ne agar ab ap se baat kr li na to dekhna...hareem aap se katti hai aur bilkul bh baat nahi kare gi..."**

**"beta baba bohat busy thay yaar,important kaam tha." "Mujh se bh zaida important kaam.""yaar...acha hum aj chalen jain g aj to papa sara time princess ke sath guzaren gay promise." "rehne den aap,aaj mein bohat** **busy hun mujhay khin nahi jana." "Arey yeh kya baat huwi,chalo hareem jo punishment de ge papa ko manzoor hai." "aur wo punishment jo aap ne kal raat mujhay aur mama ko dii th aap ko pata hai hum itna pareshaan ho gay papa kam az kam aap call hi kar lete aap ko pata hai mama jab bh office se late ati th wo ghar pe fone zroor karti th aur aap...aap to hareem se bh zaida careless hain koi ehsaas hi nahi aap ko.." he chuckled at her words they were certainly of khirad."Acha meri jaaaan i'm sorry i promise aaj ke baad aesi koi galti nahi ho gi last chance de do yaar pakka is ke baad aap mujhse kabhie baat na krna" he looked at hareem with keeness but she didn't responded bt he knew he had succeeded he wrapped her in his arms kissing and tickling her."aap mujhe free-fall pe ride krne do gay?"She eyed him mischeiveously and he started tickling her "Hreem kii bachi,tum na sach mein shetan ho."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"mama hareem ab papa se naraz nahi hai aap bh unhe maaf kar do." "hareem chup chap khana khao mera damag kharab na kro." hareem right at the moment started eating her fav fruit pie she had khirad had come along with them but she was still too angry on ashar she left no chance in taunting ashar and whenever he tried to talk to her she simply turned her face.**

**After putting hareem to sleep ashar was about to utter something to khirad but she hurried out of the room .This was too much for knew very well that ashar is outrageous when he is ignored or not listened to but still she had dared to awake the followed her back to the her room in moment she was about to shut the door on his face he pushed it and forcefully entered the room."kya badtameezzi hai yeh ashar." "badtameezi...aur jo tum kar rahi ho wo kya hai hn?khirad tum achi tarahn jati ho keh mujh se aesa behaviour bardasht nahi hota and still u r making me angry." "i don't care just go from here mujhay app se baat krne mein koi interest nahi hai JUST GOOO!" "KHiiraddd!" he held her with her wrists and pushed her back towards the wall..."don't u dare speak to me like this meri baat suno,,,mein us din jaan bhooj ke late nahi aya tha,,mein sara ke sath semninar pe gya tha wahan se wapsi pe hum late ho gay thay i know i should've called u and i'm seriously sorry for that but plzzz plzzz don't this to me." "Aap ko mujh se maafi mangne ki zaroorat hi kya hai mr ashar hussain mein sirf aap kii beti kii maa hun jo sirf yahan kuch dinon ke liye rah rahi hai aap ke aur mere beech aur koi rishta nahi hai keh aap mujhe aesi wazahaten dete phiren,i don't give a damn to you,,you are nothing to me." his grip on her wrists tightened more,he was pressing them as much as he could causing severe pain to her "oh really are u saying that..to jop kal raat tum ne kaha tha wo kya tha hnnn?tum hi kah rii th na keh tum darr gai th tumhe laga mujhay kuch ho gya hai tumhe hi to meri itni fikr ho rhi th kaun mujh se kah raha tha yeh sab hnn khirad bolo?" "Ashar just leave me ,,mujhe dard ho raha hai" "DARD?aur wo dard jo tum ne mujhay dia hai us ka kya hnn it was u who betrayed me,my love.u know what khirad tumhe is baat ka gussa hai ke mein sara ke sath kyun tha right?aur tum to jese..." "mein ne aap ko koi dhoka nahi dia." she bellowed "aap ne mujhay tanha chod dia tha akele tanha mein ne yeh chaar saal jis aziat mein guzare hain mein jaanti hun...aap ne mujhay dhoka dia aap ka pyaar itna beitbaara tha aik baar,aik baar mujh par bharosa to kia hota...aap ne mujhay khud hi mujrim bna dia aur saza bh suna di bina ksi saboot ke...haan mujhay gussa hai keh aap sara ke sath kyun thay,,,dunya mein koi biwi yeh bardaasht nahi kar sakti hai ashar,,,mein ne to kabhi aap pe koi shakk o shubaa nahi kia yeh jaane ke bawajood ke sara aap se pyaar krti hai i trusted u lekin aap,aap ne mujh par aik baar bh etbaar na kia..." she stopped maybe her words had ended or she wasn't having more power to speak,,,ashar had loosened his grip on her wrists but still was holding her hands...their tears rollng down endlessly..."khirad plzzz am sorry" "chodhe mujhay,,i don't want to talk to you just go from here..." "Khiraddd,,,,tum sach mein chahti ho tumhari zindgi se chala jaon hnn..." she looked at him realised what she had spoken earlier and hugged him tightly "mein..mera wo matlab nahi tha mein nahi chahti ke ap mujhe se door hon i do care for you mein ne kabhi aaap ka bura nahi chaha kabhi nahi..."she kept on crying on his chest he laid her on bed and laid alongside her his one arm around her stomach and other caressing her tresses,,,he tucked his head in her ears and slept with ease inhaling the aroma of her hair...He didn't knew what willl happen 2moro but was sure of one thing that he love her and won't leave her ever whatever happened in past didn't bother him much now he just loved her and she too loved him that was enough for him...the thing that made him more happy was that she cared she did really cared for him...This truth mattered and anything else today's night was definitely the night of declaration of truth...**


End file.
